


I Don't Deserve You

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Bunker Sex Bedroom, Bunker Sex Shower, Discuss Handling Hells Gates, Family Drama, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Pineapple pizza, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Sam Finds Out Dean's Long Held Secret, Sam Uses Dildo, Some Humor, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, gay porn, multiple sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Porn w/Plot, Lots of Sex,Bottom!Sam, Top!Dean,Incest, Mild Drama, Some Humor,Pineapple Pizza, Happy Ending😉WORDS: 3,694SUMMARY:  Post S14, E20Sam finds out one of Dean's long kept secrets. He struggles with whether or not he should tell Dean he knows. We also discover the brothers plan for handling the gates of hell. Dean finally confesses to Sam he's not too keen on this plan. There's lots of sex in this story. You're welcome? Lol!~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	I Don't Deserve You

Sam's bisexual. He knows it and so does Dean. It's why Dean doesn't try hooking him up with women anymore. Sam usually turns the poor girl down and Dean ends up with her; or Sam sleeps with the woman, but gets mad at Dean and doesn't talk to him for days. Either way he gets angry at Dean for trying. Sam has been just fine taking care of his own needs.

Dean's sort of glad that Sam doesn't go looking for one night stands. He hates admitting to himself that he's jealous of anyone that shows interest in his baby brother. He doesn't mind seeing Sam with a woman, but he thinks he might loose it if he saw Sam with a dude. Dean's not a homophobe. Far from it. He just can't stand the thought of Sammy kissing a guy. Well, unless the guy is him. Dean refuses to admit he has a crush on his brother, but he does.

~~~~~

Sam and Dean have been busy doing spring cleaning in the bunker. Dean found some moldy something in the fridge. Sam found a pile of clothing that had been in the laundry room for months. That's when they knew they had to get some serious cleaning done.

Dean finishes cleaning the kitchen and realizes just how empty the cupboards are. "Sammy!"

Sam comes into the kitchen from the library where he's been dusting. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to the store. You got a list of stuff?"

Sam picks up a notebook by the fridge and tears off the top page. "This is what I know we need. Add whatever you want."

"Sure you don't want to come with?" Dean hopes he stays. He wants to have fun with Baby on the way to the store.

Sam smirks. "You and Baby have fun. I need to bump loads of laundry and finish dusting."

Dean takes off to get groceries.

Once Sam knows Dean's gone, he decides to take advantage of his alone time.

He gets his laptop computer, dildo and lube. He gets completely undressed, gets in bed and finds his favorite gay porn site. He looks through the videos trying to find just the right one when something catches his eye. He clicks on the video and it opens up.

The video is obviously VHS quality. He turns up the volume and listens carefully. He hears the sexy young blonde man ask the muscular older brunette man, _"Daddy, may I suck your cock?"_ Sam almost drops his computer on the floor. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

He looks at the information beneath the video to see if it says who's in it and when it was made. It just says, _" **Daddy's Good Boy - Late 90's.** "_

Sam's curiosity is in overdrive. If this guy isn't Dean, he sure as hell looks and sounds like Dean. Sam watches as the older man dominates the younger Dean look-alike. Sam gets very hard as he watches the Dean look-alike get pounded in the ass by the larger, older male.

_"Harder daddy! Fuck me harder!"_

_"You like it when daddy gives it to you deep in your ass."_

_"Yes daddy. Feels so good."_

Sam's holding his own cock in his hand. "That's you Dean. There's no doubt in my mind. Fuck!" He finishes watching the video and can't believe he just saw his brother in a porn. Gay porn.

He sets the computer on the dresser and gets the video ready to play again. He lubes himself up and his dildo. He presses play on the computer and listens to the sounds Dean makes as he fucks himself in the ass with his sex toy. He listens to Dean begging to be fucked harder as he fucks himself harder. He rubs his chest and pinches his nipples.

After fucking himself for about 15 minutes, while listening to Dean get thoroughly fucked, Sam gets himself close to orgasm. He hears Dean beg, _"Please daddy. Can I cum now?"_ Sam hears the older man say, _"Cum for daddy."_ Sam cums at the same time Dean does on the video. Sam can't believe how intense his orgasm is. "Fuck, that felt good." He hasn't cum this hard in a long time.

He cleans himself up really quick and closes up his laptop. He takes a quick shower without getting his hair wet.

He gets the laundry and dusting finished before Dean returns with the groceries.

~~~~~

Sam can't decide if he's going to ask Dean about the video or not. If he does, he's basically outing himself as bisexual, which Dean should know already. Unless he's a complete moron. They've had this _"don't ask, don't tell"_ attitude that both of them have been comfortable with since forever.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

Dean's putting away the cold items in the fridge. "Do you want chicken or pizza for dinner?"

"Oh. Pizza's fine. You got a can of..."

"Pineapple. Yes. You weird sicko. I can't believe we share the same DNA." Dean laughs.

Sam just smiles. He knows Dean's just giving him shit.

"Speaking of weird. I saw something today that I'm still trying to wrap my mind around, but I'm not sure if I should tell you." Sam's stomach turns. He's so nervous he's biting at his finger.

Dean has all the groceries put away. He looks at Sam and sees that he's a nervous wreck. "You're up to something."

Sam's eyes get big. "No, I'm not. I swear."

Dean gives Sam a serious once over. A look that says, _"You're lying. I know you're up to something."_

Sam sighs. "Just forget it." He turns to leave the kitchen.

Dean grabs Sam's arm and has him turn to look at him. "Okay stop. What did you see?"

Sam looks at Dean's arms that he now has crossed over his chest. He can't look into his eyes right now. "I'm afraid to say because it might upset you. Last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Dean places his finger on his brother's chin and has him look up into his eyes. "You can tell me anything Sammy. It's okay."

Sam takes a deep breath. "Hang on. Let me get my computer so I can show you."

"I'll just follow you."

They go to Sam's room and he finds his computer on his dresser where he left it. He looks over at Dean standing beside him. "I found this." He opens up the laptop and the screen is still on the website he was last on. The video he had pulled up is still ready to be played. Sam starts it up.

Not two minutes of the video plays before Dean stops it by closing the laptop.

"So, that was you?" Sam has to know for sure.

Dean turns away. "Yeah."

Sam hugs his brother from behind. "I'm sorry."

Dean turns around and hugs Sam back. "I wish you'd never seen that."

"Why?"

Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "You weren't suppose to know."

Sam shrugs as Dean steps away from his brother. "Know what? That you're bi?"

Dean wipes at his eyes. "Know what I did to get money when dad wasn't around and I couldn't find a job. That particular gig paid me 800 bucks. The money paid for our motel, food, gas, beer and getting you clothes and shoes. I did what I had to do."

Sam places his hand on Dean's cheek. "I don't deserve you."

They look into each other's glassy eyes. Their emotions are running high as Dean moves in to kiss his brother. Sam meets him half way. Their kiss is just lips pressed together. A little bit lingering and very heartfelt. Afterward they look into each other's eyes again and see nothing but love.

Sam clears his throat. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

Dean shrugs. "I did about 10 of them. Only 4 were gay. The gay porn paid more money. Especially if I let them spank or choke me. I'm honestly surprised you haven't come across my naked ass a lot sooner. I know you've been keeping to yourself rather than seeking affection elsewhere. So, I thought you'd be watching porn and find me sooner or later. I'm just surprised you found me on this particular video."

They're standing very close now. Sam can't seem to pull his hand away from his brother arm. "You know I'm bisexual, right?"

Dean's eyebrows go up. "Is that why you keep turning down women?"

Sam's brow furrows as he looks away. "Women keep dying around me. I can't stand it. At least with guys, they seem to live longer." Sam's looking at a coffee ring on his nightstand that he needs to clean up. "Hell, I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be loved."

Dean pulls Sam's chin to face him. "I've always loved you. I know I'm cursed and have died so many times I can't even remember. None of that matters. All that has ever mattered to me was keeping you safe and happy. I'd do anything for you Sammy."

Sam kisses Dean and pushes him back onto his bed. Sam hovers above of him. Dean looks up at Sam's face. His long hair framing his face perfectly. Gorgeous eyes that anyone could get lost in. "Sammy." Sam loosens Dean's belt buckle and unfastens his jeans. "What are you doing?"

Sam palms Dean's hard cock and frees it from his underwear. "Something I've dreamed of doing for years." He kisses his brother while stroking him.

Dean holds Sam's face with both hands as he kisses him deeply. Sam continues stroking his brother's cock. Dean gasps for breath. "Fuck Sam." He closes his eyes and arches his back.

Sam licks at Dean's exposed neck, then nips at his earlobe,"Will you fuck me?"

Dean's cock hardens even more in Sam's hand. The thought of being inside his brother is something he never considered until that moment. Now, the idea of being one with the only soul that truly makes him feel alive is something he needs more than anything. Dean can hardly breathe as his deep voice answers, "I want you like I've never wanted anyone before."

They both quickly get undressed. Sam is still loose and somewhat lubed up from earlier. Dean has Sam on his back with his butt on the edge of the bed. He stands between Sam's legs, leaning over and kissing him. He lubes himself with the bottle of lube Sam gives him.

"I'm already open and ready for you." Sam smirks as he watches Dean lube his hard cock.

"Really?" Dean nervously laughs.

"Yeah. I uh. I jerked off and fucked myself while you went shopping." Sam bites his bottom lip.

Dean slides his slick cock deep inside Sam's hole. Sam's holding his legs open as as Dean gives him what they both desperately need. Sam's head goes back at the fullness he feels when Dean is completely inside him. Dean leans down and kisses his throat.

Sam moans, "Dean."

"Look at me."

Sam looks into Dean's green eyes.

Dean thrusts into his brother as Sam looks into his eyes. They continue their eye contact as Dean moves his hips. His cock pushes against Sam's prostate just right. The look of blissed out desire on Sam's face does something to Dean. He grabs Sam's throat and slams his hips into Sam's ass hard again and again.

Sam's loving how Dean's making love to him. He's not choking him, just holding his throat while pounding him in the ass. It's absolutely perfect. Just what Sam needs.

Dean isn't going to last. It's been too long since he's had sex and making love to Sammy is way beyond what he ever hoped or dreamed for as a lover. "I'm close. I need to see you cum sweetheart."

Dean calling him "sweetheart" was all it took for him to go over the edge. Dean's still fucking into him hard as he jerks himself into a state of pure ecstasy. He cums all over himself. Dean cums right as Sam does.

Dean's rhythm breaks as he fills Sam up. He collapses on top of him and they kiss like long lost lovers that have just found each other. Sam can't get enough of how Dean tastes and feels both in his arms and inside of him.

Dean can't get enough of how Sam feels in his arms. The sounds he made while they made love. He especially enjoyed the look on Sam's face as he climaxed. Dean knows he's found his true soul mate. He decided a long time ago he'd never let Sammy go. This accentuates his reason why. He can never let him go. Not ever.

~~~~~

The brothers wake up naked and sticky in each other's arms.

"See. I told you that you weren't cursed. I'm still alive." Dean kisses his Sammy.

Sam smiles and kisses back. "Thank you for taking care of me as a kid. You had a thankless job being saddled with a baby brother to raise after mom died and dad went off hunting." Sam kisses Dean. "You haven't been cursed like the women in my life. You're curse has gone way deeper. You lost your parents multiple times. Lost me multiple times. Lost your own life way too many times to count. You've been to hell and purgatory. Witnessed the deaths of family members like Bobby, Charlie, Jo, Kevin, Cas and Jack."

Dean kisses Sam softly. "I know this next chapter in our lives might not be the best. In fact, it might lead to our deaths. As long as I die with you beside me giving all we have to give, I'll be okay."

Sam touches Dean's bare chest with both hands. "I don't deserve you. In fact, I deserve death for the things I've done. Instead, here you are."

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Dean holds Sam's hand over his heart.

Sam grins. "You say that as if you have insight on what's to come."

"It's the apocalypse, Sammy. We might have gotten lucky before, but our luck has run out. So yes, I'll hold you and kiss you. I'll give you all that I am. You are the pride and joy in my life. You've also brought the pain, sorrow, anger and disappointment I've always tried to rid our lives of. I meant it when I said there's no me if there's no you." He kisses Sam. "I'd love to have a few years with you. Just us living peacefully domesticated lives."

"But then who'll save the world? Who'll close the gates of hell?" Tears fill Sam's eyes.

"You don't have to." Dean wipes at Sam's tears.

"You know I do. All I have to do is cure a demon and I've finished the trials. The gates Chuck opened will be closed forever."

As more tears fall Dean kisses them away. "We agreed. One week for us."

"Four days Dean. I'll close the gates in less than a week." He rests his head on Dean's chest.

Dean holds him. "I'm not the only one who doesn't deserve you. If the world only knew."

"Promise me you won't try to bring me back."

Dean kisses his brother's forehead. "I promise. I'll just find you in heaven very soon."

"Dean."

"You close those gates and leave me alone like Caine on Kung Fu to roam the Earth, I swear I will start killing every fucking monster on this God forsaken planet until one of them takes me out. If I kill every monster on this planet and survive, that's when I know I'm truly cursed." Dean holds his soul mate tighter. "I refuse to be separated from you longer than I have to. I won't walk this Earth alone Sammy. You can't make me. That's a curse worse than death."

Sam kisses Dean's neck, jaw then his lips. They kiss for a while. It's comforting for them both.

"What does Cain have to do with Kung Fu?" Sam's confused. He thinks Dean's talking about Biblical Cain.

Dean sighs. "It's an old 70s TV show. Kung Fu. Caine was the main character. Remember the bald guy telling Caine to snatch a pebble from his hand?"

Sam shakes his head no.

"David Carradine played Caine. Bill from the movie Kill Bill. Come on man! You're close enough to my age to remember!"

Sam thinks and still can't remember a show like that. He shrugs. "Sorry."

"Whatever. Just know if you close those gates, I'm going psycho."

"Why? Why can't you just fight the good fight like you did 10 years ago when I went into the cage?"

"Really?" Dean sits up and looks into Sam's eyes. "You wanna bring that up? Okay. When you went into the cage I was a wreck. I fell apart in Lisa's arms. She helped me get through the depression, anger, resentment, self-loathing and all the emotions I had from losing you. You die now and I'll have NO ONE!"

Dean gets up and heads for the showers. He wants to clean up and cool off.

Dean just finished rinsing his hair when he hears Sam come in. Sam immediately hugs him. "I'm sorry. I won't do it."

Dean lets out a sigh of relief. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. "I know I'm selfish." He kisses Sam's cheek before letting him go. "After all we've been through and all we've sacrificed, I don't want fortune or fame. I just want to keep you by my side. I don't think that's too much to ask."

Sam grins. "I was thinking when you left my room. We've always chosen each other over everything and every time things work out for the best." Sam shrugs. "Why change now?"

"Exactly." Dean smiles as he pulls Sam under the water. "You need a shower."

"Are you going to wash me?" Sam stands under the water with his arms out.

Dean looks at Sam's naked wet body. "You're a grown man. Wash yourself." Dean stands back with his arms crossed as he watches Sam wash his hair.

Sam picks up his body wash and uses his hands instead of a washcloth to wash his body. He keeps his eyes on Dean as he moves his hands over his own chest, shoulders, arms, ribs and abs. He rubs his nipples a bit and his dick shows some interest.

Dean likes what he sees. His dick is also showing some interest.

Sam uses some more body wash. He bends over so Dean can see his ass. He washes his crack. Plays with the rim of his sensitive hole a bit. Moves his fingers over his taint and balls. A small gasp of pleasure escapes as he cleans his balls. He rinses off and faces his brother. Both of them have full erections now.

Dean steps forward and places his cock beside his brothers. Sam kisses him. Dean compares his dick to Sam's there's not much difference. Sam's is about a half inch longer. Dean's is a tiny bit thicker. Both are circumcised. The head of Sam's cock is a slight bit fatter and almost lavender. Dean's cock is a little more veiny. The head of his cock is a more pink than lavender.

Sam wraps Dean's cock in his large fist.

Dean moans. "Sam."

He kisses Dean's neck as he jerks his cock. "I love you."

Dean feels light headed suddenly. He wraps his arms around Sam's shoulders. His lips press against his brother's neck. He sucks kisses to his neck and jaw as Sam gives him pleasure. "Mmm Sam." His emotions are raw. Sam has him getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Sam nips at his brother's ear. He's stroking Dean just perfectly. Perfect pace and pressure.

Dean thrusts his hips some. His head goes back. "Sammy!" He can't breathe as he goes over the edge.

Sam loves how Dean's warm cock feels as it throbs in his hand while he cums. He moves his hand slowly working out every bit of cum.

Dean holds Sam's face with both slightly trembling hands and kisses him. "I love you. Always."

Sam kisses him back.

Dean quickly squats down and starts giving Sammy head. He swallows Sam's dick as deeply as he can down his throat.

Sam's knees almost buckle at how good it feels having his cock swallowed like that. Dean does it again and Sam is so close to orgasm already. "I'm close."

Dean starts jerking Sam's cock while licking it's slit and around it's head.

Sam is breathing so heavy as he gunts. "Nughh!Fuck!" Cum hits Dean's tongue, lips and chin.

Dean strokes Sam through his orgasm and sucks up the rest of the cum from his throbbing dick. He stands up and immediately kisses Sam.

Sam doesn't mind the taste of his own cum mixed with the taste of his brother. There's something very errotic about it.

Dean smiles. "You look very sated."

Sam can't stop smiling. "You've got my cum still on your face. It's like I've marked you as mine."

Dean smiles as he touches Sam's neck. "Sweetheart, I marked you as mine too."

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T!" Sam quickly exits the shower and grabs a towel. He looks in a mirror. "Seriously!?!"

Dean can't stop laughing as he washes his face and hands in the shower before exiting and grabbing a towel. He walks up next to Sam. "I couldn't resist. You can put one on me."

Sam turns to face his brother. "Nah. It's okay. You've already left your mark on my soul. Why not on my neck, vampire."

Dean looks shocked. "Don't go there ex-soulless one."

They kiss and it's perfect.

Dean leaves the shower. "Hurry up or I'll conveniently forget to put pineapple on your pizza."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sam looks down the hall. Dean sees Sam looking down the hall and lifts his robe to give Sam a full view of his ass.

"Dude! Did you just moon me?!" Sam laughs.

"I'm still your brother, Samuel!" Dean smiles.

"It's Sam!!" He huffs.

Dean just laughs his way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
